


Stress Relief

by Kahlan_20



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar just listens to everything, Gen, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Vivienne is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne notices everything. And she knows how to hide just about anything. Adaar just kind of goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Vivienne approached her in one of Skyhold’s lesser-used corridors. 

“My dear, I need some hair from you.”

“What?” Adaar asked, eyeing with some trepidation the short knife in Vivienne’s hand.

Vivienne raised a perfect eyebrow. “It’s simply for a potion. Don’t worry, it’s not going to harm just anyone.”

Adaar bowed down some, her head coming to just above Vivienne’s own. Vivienne delicately picked up the red-orange braid that was looped over Adaar’s shoulder, and quickly sliced off several hairs from underneath the leather band holding the braid together, in such a way that Adaar couldn’t tell the difference.

“Thank you darling.”

\---

Several hours later, Vivienne found Adaar in another mostly-unused corridor. “How are you doing that?” Adaar asked, receiving a quirked eyebrow and a beckoning finger in response.

She followed Vivienne to one of the bedrooms of Skyhold, this one clean and elegant, done up with crushed blue velvet curtains and bedding. Books lay scattered on the desk, including the ones Adaar had personally delivered. A painting of regal-looking man stayed off to the side. The fire in the hearth roared merrily, keeping the chill from the room. A small table had bowls of mysterious substances steaming on top of it. 

Vivienne had quickly crossed to the table, pulling on leather gloves and picking up one of the bowls. 

“Adaar, darling, your,” Vivienne hesitated for a second, so fast Adaar almost missed it, “tension is showing. We can’t have the people seeing you look so tired.” She crossed back over to Adaar, who could see the bowl filled with a thick, chunky orange paste. 

“What is that?” Adaar asked, sniffing the strong-smelling paste.

“It’ll help,” Vivienne paused, “it’ll take care of… may I be blunt?”

A small smile curled at the corner of Adaar’s lips. “I would appreciate that.” 

Vivienne shifted minutely. “You have some grey hairs, all stress related I’m sure. You’re far too young for it. This will take care of them. No one will know.”

Adaar looked slightly wide-eyes at Vivienne. “You want to dye my hair?”

“You can calm down darling; it’s going to match. This is magic I have personally perfected.”

Adaar pulled the desk chair over, spinning it around and straddling it. Vivienne walked up behind her, carefully took hold of the braid and shook it loose. Adaar relaxed easily with Vivienne’s hands gently running through her hair, carefully working in the paste.

\---

She woke up, arms still on the back of the chair, head resting on top of them. Vivienne was standing at the table, quill scratching on parchment as she continued to take notes. “Your hair looks much better, dear. Please come to me when you need a touch-up. Do not allow the Tevinter to convince you to let him do it, you’ll end up with sparkles. Tacky.” The door magically swung open as Vivienne turned around again. 

Adaar stood up, thanking Vivienne. “It was not anything to concern yourself over. Now don’t take this the wrong way, but I do have work to do.”

Adaar inclined her head and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Mira Adaar remembered to look in a mirror hours afterwards. Her hair had been rebraided in a complex but comfortable braid. It was shiny, no longer oily like it had been, and bright and all red-orange again, no more thin grey streaks.
> 
> She also noticed that her horn caps had been polished to within an inch of their life, and spelled into a golden color rather then the dull steel they'd been. Varric saw her and described her as the living embodiment of fire, the Lady of Flame, then promptly dove for some parchment and pen so he could write that down to use in his book.


End file.
